Crimson Destiny
by sapphire-kitsune
Summary: Vampires and evilness. OOC-ness.Oh my!


PRE Sapphire Kitsune: Ohayo Gozaimasu, my peeps.  
  
Bakura: OMG! No attempted ghettoness! It's scary!  
  
Sapphire Kitsune: Hehehe. Gomennasai. Never watch Bad Boys II while typing. Anyway, welcome to the revised edition of Crimson Destiny. ^_^. The first one came out horribly. I got one measly review in more than three months.(Thanx Yami Sade)  
  
Bakura: That's your fault. You're a sucky writer.  
  
Sapphire Kitsune: Waaaah! Malik, Bakura's being mean. Help me!  
  
Malik:*Eyes glowing red * Leave her alone or I'll disembowel you with a rusty spoon and feed your entrails to vultures. *In demonic voice* Bwahahahahahah!  
  
*Bakura runs screaming like a girl*  
  
Sapphire Kitsune:*happily* Okee-Dokee! Read and enjoy! Oh yeah, I forgot. I made this into a song-fic. Most of these will probably be based on Linkin Park and Evanescence. Maybe one or two by Michelle Branch or Do as Infinity. Boku-tachi wa...  
  
[Yami] ]Hikari[ Thoughts  
  
Chapter One: Papercut  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ why does it feel like night today something in here's not right today. why am I so uptight today? paranoia's all I got left. i don't know what stressed me first or how the pressure was fed, but I know just what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday 8.0 AM 05-05-05  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the curtains, the rays ending on the small bed. They disturbed the slumber of the young boy resting upon it, his eyes flickered open and he rolled over on his side. He closed his eyes once more, relishing in the serenity of the moment. His sense of calm was disturbed, however, when his name was called loudly from downstairs.  
  
"Yugi! Wake up, or I'll finish these waffles without you!"  
  
Absolutely horrified with the prospect of missing out on consuming unhealthy amounts of sugar, he flew from under the covers and ran out of the room. Sliding down the stairs' banister, he promptly lost his balance. And ended up sliding down the stairs on his rear. Sore and hungry, he proceeded into the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo, Ojii-san" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Same to you. Hmmm. Eight AM and still bouncing around happily. Aren't you the little bucket of sunshine?" Grandpa replied.  
  
Grinning, Yugi took a seat at the table. " Always, forever and a day!" He was served a large mug of hot chocolate, along with a plate containing a large, powdered sugar covered Belgian waffle. The sides of the plate were overflowing with bacon and eggs. The delicious smell woke the slumbering spirit of the puzzle. He slipped out of his soul room and yawned lazily.  
  
['hayo hikari. Smells good. A shame I can't eat it. One more disadvantage of being a five thousand-year-old man without a body of his own. Paired with the R-rated things I am deprived of, It's a wonder I haven't gone insane. Unlike our white haired friend who seems to have cracked under the pressure. ]  
  
]What do you mean cracked under the pressure? That particular psycho was born that way. Malik is the one that went insane, but Bakura hasn't gone anywhere. [  
  
" Hello, Yugi? Where have you been for the past four minutes? Your food is getting cold. " Soguroku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ah. Gomennasai, Ojii-san. Mou hitori no boku just woke up, and we had a, eh, thrilling conversation about the loonies we associate with."  
  
From his soul room, Yami thwapped Yugi with the back of his hand. [So bloody sarcastic. Since when are you sarcastic? ]  
  
Yugi ignored Yami, as he was too enthralled with his meal to reply. Gulping down the remainder of his hot cocoa, Yugi jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Domo Arigato de tabemono. I have to start getting ready, or I'll be late. I'm meeting the guys at the museum. We're beginning this social studies project that's due next month. Sounds fun to me, but Jounouchi doesn't seem too thrilled. I already have a few ideas about what I might want to do. Ah well, I'm upstairs getting ready if you need me."  
  
**************  
  
Two hours later, Yugi found himself on the steps of Domino museum. He held up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, and began to look for his friends. He spotted them and began to move in that direction.  
  
Figures. Jounouchi's late again. Oh well, he's never late by more than a few minutes.  
  
Lost in thought, He didn't notice when said friend began jogging next to him. He was promptly grabbed and patted on the back as Jou ruffled his hair, which seriously did not need to stand up any more.  
  
"Hiya, Yug. What's up, buddy?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just having a mild heart attack. But I always do, and always recover.  
  
Jou gave a laugh as they neared the group. " Oh, no. Don't have a heart attack. I'd hate to lose a great friend like you.  
  
"Aww, cute. Best friends forever. Now can we please go into the bloody museum before I shrivel up and die? I'm not getting any younger you know," snapped Bakura, who had temporarily assumed control of Ryou's body.  
  
Yami, who was now in control of Yugi's body, gave a devious smirk. " Can we stay out here a few more minutes please?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha,"grumbled Bakura. " You won't be making so many jokes after I shove my pocket-knife up your-"  
  
He was cut off when Ryou once again took control of his body."Sorry about his foul mouth and threats. He's quite the sadist... and I thought I threw out all his weapons."  
  
Bakura pried Ryou's seemingly weak hand off of his mouth and bit into it." You depreciate my extreme level of psychosis. I am a sadomasochist, oh Brilliant One of the Long Hair."  
  
"Long hair? You shouldn't be talking, seeing as how your hair is just as long as mine."  
  
The demonified Ryou's eyes became even narrower than usual. "Only because you're currently my host. My hair wasn't nearly as long in Egypt."  
  
"If you don't like MY hair length, get OUT of MY body, then. I happen to like long hair." Bakura was readying himself to let out a long string of curses and insults (mostly directed to Ryou's few physical similarities to girls) when Anzu decided to intervene.  
  
"Stop bickering, guys. You sound like annoying bitter old ladies. Why can't we all just be best friends? Best friends never fight..."  
  
She finally noticed that everything had gotten quiet and slipped out of speech mode to catch up to the rest of the group, which were now inside the building. When she reached them, they paid admission and headed straight for the café. Jou bought a plateful of cinnamon buns, while Yugi got a cup of coffee and a croissant. They all chose a table and sat to plan their expedition. Since planning was Anzu's forte, they finally allowed her to talk for once.  
  
"Okay, this is a school project, so we have to work. Has everyone decided on what they'd like to study?"  
  
Bakura was the first to speak. " We chose that crazy painter that chopped his ear off. I'd like to know if he ate it afterward."  
  
Anzu's gaze shifted to Jou. " Ahh. I'm doing Monet. No one laugh, but I think his paintings are pretty. Especially that one called...what was it? Nympheas. The water lilies one."  
  
All was silent as everyone registered the fact that Jou could actually pronounce Monet, let alone remember the name of one of his paintings. During this silence, a strange prickling sensation began to creep up along the back of his neck. He turned around, and his violet gaze was met by a emerald one from across the hall from behind a folded screen painting. The apparent watcher turned and quickly walked away, giving Yugi no time to stand and study him.  
  
Creepy. What was that all about...I really do hope that he was just being nosy or something. I really do not want to deal with any more would- be-thieves of the Millennium items. But even a nosy person wouldn't be watching me so keenly...naah. I'm just being paranoid. He as probably watching Anzu or something. It's kind of hard not to with her wearing that tight low-cut shirt. But even a horny teenager would have done that in plain view. He sighed mentally. I can't let this get under my skin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It's like a face that I hold inside. A face that awakes when I close my eyes. A face that watches every time I lie. A face that laughs every time I fall ( And watches everything) so that I know when It's time to sink or swim that the face inside is watching me, right beneath my skin. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was finally jolted out of his thoughts when Honda tapped him on the shoulder. "I know that a conversation with Yami is probably infinitely more interesting this, but remember- it's school grades we're talking about now. So what are you studying?"  
  
Yugi gave a feeble grin."Oh, right. I actually wasn't talking to...never mind. Uh, I'm not sure exactly who I'm doing, but I have chosen Ancient Egypt as my exhibit."  
  
He was interrupted by a giggle from Ryou. "Not quite sure who you're doing? What, do they blindfold you or something?"  
  
Bakura glared." You damn teenagers and your sick minds. Grrrr."  
  
Anzu clicked her tongue disapprovingly. " What have I told you about fighting? Okay, we break up and go into our exhibits, and meet each other here in...two hours? How does that sound?"  
  
Everyone made sounds of agreement, and they went their separate ways. Yugi attempted to make his way through the thick crowds blocking his way to the entrance to the Egyptian exhibit. While inside, he passed rows upon rows of beautiful history. Golden Ibises and multiple papyrus scrolls. After walking straight through for about five minutes, he came upon a room completely void of people. Only one object was in the room, a beautiful coffin inlaid with silver and sapphire. He went closer to it, and read it's identification plate. It read simply "Cartonnage of Shisutekhi. Circa 5,555 B.C." Nothing else. No description of her past, no site of discovery.  
  
Wow. This is pretty, but why isn't there more information? Do they not know anything else? Hmmmm. I think I choose her as my research project. Although it'll be hard getting info. Oh well, I'm always up for a challenge.  
  
He sat and began to sketch his subject. The lines on his paper seemed to flow, as if his hand had memorized the cartonnage completely. Yugi then took out his colored pencils and metallic pens.[1] He filled in the base of the coffin with ease and skill, taking care to blend the silver and gray into a color that perfectly matched his subject. The final piece was the eyes. The eyes of sapphire and onyx that seemed so soulful, so...alive. When his work was finished, he sat back and admired it. A few minutes later he looked his watch and noticed that it was three hours later.  
  
Kuso! I'm late by an hour. The guys are gonna kill me. Dammit, Yami. Why didn't you say anything...Yami? Uh, Yami?  
  
He chanced a peek into Yami's soul room and found him...sleeping with drool starting to slide out of his mouth.  
  
Eeew. That is nasty. I'll let him sleep though. He seems really tired.[2]  
  
Yugi turned back once more to see the cartonnage. Her eyes seemed to be glowing strangely...  
  
* Flash*  
  
Yugi turned on his side and snuggled deeper underneath the covers.  
  
Mmmm warmth. Wait a minute! Wasn't I just...I was at the museum. Looking at that cartonnage. Ow my head hurts. What time is it...w-what day is it?  
  
He leapt out of his bed and slid on his socks to his computer. He started it up and gasped in disbelief at the display:  
  
Saturday 8.0 AM 05-12-05  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [3] ..................................  
  
OMG! Missing week! Missing week! Dun-dun-DUN! What's going to happen next? Who knows? You'll have to read to find out...then review for more...then read...then review...oooh, pretty butterfly...  
  
Bakura: -_- ; Sorry about her repetition and short attention span. We psychological experts believe it has something to do with either a head injury at a young age, or psychological trauma from the temporary prohibition of manga and coffee.  
  
Sk: Mommy evil  
  
Bakura: That statement has led us to believe that it is the latter, not to mention the fact that she's gotten about nine hours of sleep in two days.  
  
Sk: Well, I think that's pretty good for 4 hours. Not to mention that my mother was screeching at me to go take out the trash (which I didn't make, it was there when I got home), wash the dishes( a mountain of them,3/4 of which weren't even mine), clean my room, do my homework, etc. Really. I am too old for that. Now she's screaming at me to go to the store and buy some eggs. At 10:28 p.m. Aren't all the stores closed by now? Dammit. This is way too late for me to be running any errands...I must leave. Sorry. Remember, review. Please. I beg you to review. I may not write more if I don't get at least ten reviews. Come on. Ten isn't a lot. Okay? Sayonara, my friends.  
  
[1] That's metallic pens, not gel pens. There is a difference. [2] Eeew. Dude. Gross. I did that once...when I was five...never again. [3] I chose this song not only because of the creepy dude watching Yugi, but also because of the whole "going insane" thing. By the end of this fic, it'll probably be at least rated R because of all the gore and...innuendoes...to...you know what I mean. There will be vampires. Have you ever read an Anne Rice novel? All vamps must be hormonal horny hentais. Sorry. Good news: Nothing explicit. I'd keel over from embarrassment after even beginning to type the foreplay.  
  
Bakura: TMI! OMF! WTF! F! FOREPLAY! OMFS! FP( F*CK!N& PERVERT!)!!!! SK:-_-;  
  
Ohayo Gozaimasu: Good morning (formal) Gomennasai: Sorry Ojiisan : Grandfather Hikari: Light Mou hitori no boku : basically means " other half of me" de tabemono: for the food? ( I think) Shisuteki: Beautiful death (creepy, I know) Kuso: Shit Manga: Japanese comics ( I feel really sorry for you if you didn't know that) 


End file.
